Mind Control
by Callie94
Summary: Someone is taking control of the mutants of Bayville just as a possible new recruit, Alexis Byrch, arrives at the mansion. Join the adventure as the mutants we love, don't forget the fuzzy dude, try to take back control of their city.
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone enjoys this story. I've already written about ten chapters if this goes over well, so I'll space them out some. I'm sorry if the paragraphs are a little messed up. My computer was being obstinate. I don NOT own any of the characters or original ideas of the show.

Alexis Byrch filed into the auditorium with her classmates, awaiting a speaker from Bayville. She was of average height with dark blue eyes, and light brown curly hair that formed ringlets down her back. To the average eye she was nothing special, just a fifteen year old girl with a permit who hated her geometry teacher. What Alexis didn't know was that someone with a not so average eye was watching her.

She was told the guest was going to speak on an upcoming controversial issue. Alexis couldn't remember the man's name, only that it was strange and no one had heard of him. The hall began to quiet as the teachers gave students that look that meant that they were to pay attention. First, everyone stood for the pledge of allegiance. Then, minor announcements were made, such as there was going to be a movie club meeting, and a student affairs meeting. Then the principle stood up to announce that one of the school's various sports teams had a game or had won a game. Alexis wasn't really sure; she wasn't paying attention.

After these announcements came, the guest speaker was introduced. His name was Charles Xavier. The moment he was within view many students began to whisper, pointing out his wheel chair, his baldness, and that he appeared boring to them. Alexis noticed all of these characteristics except the last. Upon seeing the professor Alexis noticed the deep concentration his face held, and the fact that as much as she wanted to look away, something about him was holding her gaze. Many of the students took his opening cough and the way he steepled his hands as a cue that it was nap time. The professor didn't seem to care. As he continued to speak many students became interested by his tales of an X gene giving individuals enhanced abilities. Upon entering the exact science of this occurrence many returned to their hibernation for the rest of the assembly.

Alexis could barely believe what she was hearing. She wasn't sure who this man was, but she felt as if he were speaking directly to her. Professor Xavier came to the end of his speech warning the students that history was very likely to repeat itself, that the current community was showing signs of prejudice and hostility towards those possessing the x gene. When Alexis looked around she found that most of the teachers had not even bothered to lend the professor their attention. It appeared as if his speech was wasted. Principle Phillips returned to the stage thanking the guest and announcing that classes would be postponed for ten minutes if anyone wanted to ask the professor questions. Alexis began to follow her peers out of the theater until she met the eyes of the professor. They seemed to put her into a trance. Realizing that it would be foolish to waste this opportunity, she turned around, breaking through the crowd, and headed straight toward the man in the wheelchair.

This is a really short chapter, most of them are. I would love your opinion, as this is my first piece on fanfiction. If you loved it great; if not, please tell me, and tell me why. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I wonder if he really knows what he's talking about or if he just studies the science of it. I don't know how to approach him. Should I just ask him questions, or should I show him my power. I don't really know what's common for people like me. I haven't found any others until possibly now. Should I ju---_

"Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier, Can I help you?"

"Umm, I'm Alexis Byrch. I found your speech very interesting. Do you really think that people could be so cruel as to discriminate against these people, not to mention stupid. If someone had special abilities why would you go up against them?"

"I believe that there might just be reason why. When people feel threatened or that someone has an advantage over them, they often feel that they must fight back. There's no logical reason for it except human instinct."

"Do you truly believe that people will have powers that will affect people that much? This seems like comic book type situatio--"

_Attention all students, classes resume in five minutes!_

The professor looked at Alexis, deciding if there was mere curiosity behind her eyes, or a thirst to know more. He hadn't come there on a whim. He knew that somewhere in the school there was a student with special abilities. He was unaware as to what type of powers, but he knew someone was there. Judging on the fact that none of the other students seemed to be paying attention, he decided that this girl was worth taking a chance on.

"Alexis, I and some of my colleagues will be here after school if you would like to further our discussion."

"That would be great. I would really like to hear other peoples' opinions on this." Alex left for her next class, not regretting that she had stopped to talk to the professor.

"**Storm, I believe that I've found the student we're looking for. If you could come and bring a few students with you."**

Charles Xavier contemplated the possibilities of what he was about to do. He had been looking for new students. He often enjoyed introducing himself. His favorite part of finding new students was the look that appeared on their faces when they realize that they have another chance and that they aren't the only ones. Charles normally had a feeling of warmth about him when he found new pupils. Some were a little more difficult such as Kitty, with cautious or mistrusting parents. This occasion reminded him of trying to befriend Rogue. There was an essence of danger with the girl. She appeared normal, but not even her beauty and seemingly average exterior could hide her rugged instinct. He sensed that danger accompanied her.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout her entire Chemistry class Alexis's mind wandered to the man in the wheelchair and the possibilities and answers he might have for her. She had always wondered if there were others and what they could do. When the bell rang a wave of panic washed over her. For one reason, she realized that she hadn't been paying a bit of attention, and even though it was just one class, it would take her a week to catch up. For another, she was finally going to be able to ask the questions she really wanted to know the answers to without the fear of someone overhearing. No one would be in the auditorium after school. Alexis continued down the hallway to her locker. As she opened her door she saw the words that had been written in many of the lockers. They included undying confessions of love, or words of hate aimed at someone who used to own the locker. Some words were of wisdom, left by others who hoped to encourage or assist the lockers next occupant. Alexis had thought of adding to the locker, but the right words had never come to her. She robotically began to empty her locker, moving the books into her backpack as the hall became less crowded. Once she was finished, she slammed the door to her locker, twisted the lock so no one would be tempted to steal anything, and headed down the hall to the auditorium where the professor and his colleagues awaited her. As Alexis turned around the corner towards the auditorium, someone grabbed her from behind. Screaming, kicking, biting, and swinging any part of her body she could at her attacker, Alexis was being carried towards the exit. She knew she had to calm down enough to use her abilities. Her attacker was huge in every aspect of the word. He was tall, fat, and extremely strong. He looked rough as if he hadn't lead a very glamorous life. He was bald with a thin patch of hair running down his head like a Mohawk and stubble covered the rest of his head. Alexis focused very hard on the boy's head, searching for what would allow her to escape and for him to relinquish command. After a little digging, she found what she was looking for through her abilities. All of a sudden, the boy dropped Alexis, walked into a nearby classroom, and began to barricade himself in the room. Alexis ran down the aisle in the auditorium to see many more people than she had expected to see, not to mention many young students, appearing to be around her age. At the moment the amount of people in the room and their ages were the least of Alexis' concerns.

"Hurry! There was some guy who tried to attack me! He grabbed me and--"

"Logan, Kurt, Scott, go see what's going on in the hall," said the professor. A gruff man who appeared angry, a short teen who looked as if he was about to lose his pants, and another boy who had dark red sunglasses all rushed past Alexis, barely sparing her a glance. "Alexis are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just—who are all these people?" Alexis looked around truly noticing the people for the first time. There was a tall woman with white hair who seemed to have a presence about her that demanded respect but at the same time was warm and welcoming. Around her were three other girls and two other boys. One girl had red hair and seemed to be the next oldest of the group. The other two girls appeared complete opposites. One seemed innocent and friendly; the other looked as if she was still finding her place. She had a gothic edge. The two boys were about the same height. One had short buzz cut hair. The other had longer dark hair. Both boys had dark skin, but looked as if their origins were completely different. The buzz cut boy appeared similar to the woman with the white hair, while the other seemed to hail from a Hispanic country.

"These are my colleagues. Logan, the man who just left, Auroro," the woman with the white hair stood a little straighter, "and Hank, who is not here, are all professors in Bayville. These," he gestured towards the other teens "are my students. I own a school for gifted students. This brings me to a question of my very own. How did you escape your attacker?"

Alexis wasn't sure what to think. She thought that she could trust the people surrounding her, but she couldn't be completely sure yet. She was beginning to panic, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know. He was kinda fat, and I kicked him, so maybe I hit a nerve and he lost his balance? I have no idea. All I know is that he dropped me and I ran." Alexis noticed that the professor had an interesting look on his face, and she wondered how much of her story he believed. His face contorted into a look of discernment, and then relaxed a little.

At that moment Alexis heard a large bang, signaling the entrance of the three who had left earlier. However, upon turning around, Alexis noted that only two had returned. The boy who appeared to be losing his pants was not with the group. Horror struck Alexis. Had he been taken by the—

"Where's Kurt?" Everyone turned towards the professor as he spoke, addressing the large man he had previously made known as Logan. The other man gave the professor a look before responding."

"The elf will be back in a minute. He went to go and check that there weren't any more brotherhood members hanging around after we took care of Blob." Everyone in the room gasped as they apparently realized something that they all seemed to suspect. The only one unaware of what was happening was Alexis.

"Who are the Brotherhood, and why are they here attacking me?" Alexis waited expecting an answer. She peered first at the tall man called Logan. After realizing that he wasn't going to answer her, she turned towards the students. No one seemed to have an answer for her; they all stared at the professor, as if they wanted to know what he would say next as much as Alexis did. "Why do I feel like there's something you guys aren't telling m—"

At that moment, a large blue and furry object popped in with a stench of brimstone, not landing very far from Alexis. As Alexis began to scream, the professor said, "I can see we have a lot to explain."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis stared from one person to the next waiting for someone to yell "surprise! You're on a prank television show!" The longer she waited, the more evident it became that this was no television show. Every face in the room became more worried as the moments passed.

"Who are you people?" Alexis finally managed to produce a question. The professor tilted his head as if in thought and cleared his throat preparing to speak.

"I am Charles Xavier, and these are my colleagues and pupils. As I said before, I own a school for gifted students. I, however, failed to exaggerate what types of gifts my students have. At the Xavier Institute, students are trained to control their powers due to the X gene as I mentioned in my speech. I am sure that Kurt frightened you; but to be quite honest, you seem much too calm."

As the professor spoke, a thousand thoughts ran through Alexis's mind all at once. This was what she had been looking for; but she was scared for some reason. She really didn't have any option but to listen and comply with what he said though. If she turned down an opportunity like this, she would never let herself forget this.

"Alexis, I came to this particular school for a reason. I sensed that there was someone with an advanced x gene here. Judging by your reaction to all of this news, I'm assuming that this is nothing extremely out of the ordinary for you." All I could do was stand there with a blank look on my face. Everyone was staring at me, waiting for a response.

The tall red haired girl looked towards me; she seemed to know that I wanted to know more but clueless as to what to say. "Alexis, if you wanted to, you could at least come and visit Bayville and the school. You're always welcome to turn it down." 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry to everyone who has been reading this, though there are few so far. I suppose that starting a full time job as soon as school was over wasn't the brightest idea. I've had no time to write at all. I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully it won't be too long. We're starting to get into the plot here! Once again sorry, and I hope you all enjoy!

Alexis finally decided that this opportunity was too good to pass up. She wasn't entirely sure if she trusted these people; but she had no reason not to. As they came close to arriving via a very large jet plane, she could feel the tension mounting. It had been stormy the entire trip, and everyone was anxious to get out of the overcrowded aircraft. The more innocent looking girl kept complaining about blue fir getting on her; while the girl with the gothic edge continuously yelled at a boy whom she called "porcupine." I found out that the tall red-head went by the name Jean, and that the third boy who left with Logan and the blue "person" was called Scott. Everyone seemed much too consumed in their own personal matters to worry about Alexis. Logan and the professor piloted the plane, and Auroro was busy making way through the storm. The only people not preoccupied were Scott and Jean. The Hispanic looking boy who Alexis had not yet heard a name for was snoring loudly towards the back of the plane. She noticed the two "veterans" of the institute sneaking peaks at each other, and just narrowly missing the other. Occasionally one or the other would turn towards Alexis and ask something about the school or where and how she had grown up. Other than these questions, which were easy to give a quick and short answer to, she was left to her musings.

As the plane began to descend, the professor turned towards the occupants of the plane and said, "Rogue, I would like for you to show Alexis around the mansion and to the room between yours and Jean's please."

The girl now dubbed Rogue started to protest, giving the professor a defiant look; however, before her mouth could open, she paused, and then her face settled into a look of forced happiness. The other students around her stifled giggles at the interaction between the two. Alexis once again couldn't help but feel as if she had missed something. The plane landed, and everyone filed off, rather excited at the prospects of the weekend ahead. Alexis followed Rogue, Jean, and the other girl upstairs. During the adventure through the maze that was the Xavier mansion, Alexis asked, "What happened on the plane with the professor when everyone was laughing?" Jean was the first to turn towards Alexis, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's right, I forgot. You don't know much about us mutants do you. Normally Kitty over here," Jean pointed to the girl with the light brown hair who had been complaining about blue fuzz. "is the one to become attached to our new arrivals. It was odd for the professor to ask Rogue to do this."

Rogue gave a defiant look and interjected, "So when I tried to remind him of this small detail and the fact that I'm not the most welcoming person, he became a bit annoyed, and replied that he specifically wanted me to do this for some reason." Alexis stared in confusion.

"But he never uttered a word after he told you to do it the first time?" Every one of the girls began to burst into laughter.

Jean contained her amusement and put on a look of kindness. "I thought you already knew. Everyone has different abilities. Our powers are a bit like fingerprints. There aren't any two exactly alike."

As Alexis considered this, she heard a loud bang that sounded as if it were coming from beneath them. No one else seemed too concerned about the noise, so Alexis ignored it too. "What types of powers do the professor and everyone else have?"

The answer to this question never came because at that moment, a stampede headed down the hallway. It was combination of young teenagers, ice, flames, lightning, small bombs, and Alexis could have swore she saw a wolf in the mix. All four of the girls slammed themselves into the walls, attempting to avoid being a target for the whirlwind headed toward them.

After the twister of students had passed, Alexis followed Rogue, Jean, and Kitty into a very spacious room. It was extravagant in Alexis's opinion. She was so overcome by the room that she completely forgot about the previous conversation. Another loud bang rang through the mansion, but no one seemed to pay it any attention. After depositing her bags, Alexis followed the girls into the hallway as they showed her where the bathroom was. A third loud noise crashed through the hall. At this noise, Alexis became a little concerned.

Jean looked at Rogue and said "Is it Kitty's turn to make dinner?"

Rogue thought for a moment and then responded, "I thought she was banned from kitchen duty after the radioactive tacos?"

At this Kitty interrupted the two exclaiming, "I'm standing right here, and my cooking doesn't make the whole house shake!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was planning on updating sooner, but as always, there were complications. This chapter is a little longer i think. I'll be gone for a little while, so the next chapter may take some time, but I already have the whole plot planned out for it. I hope everyone enjoys, and I'm really greatful to those who have been reading this story and offering their opinions and questions. Enjoy!

The four girls took a moment to laugh at Kitty's indignation; however, reality struck them much sooner than they had expected. It was very clear by now that despite how wild and loud the other students could be, it was impossible for them to make this much noise and make the entire mansion shake this much. The mirrors in the bathroom appeared to be on the verge of falling and shattering into a million pieces. It was clear now that Alexis was not the only one concerned.

Just as the four girls began to exit the bathroom into the hallway, a small rectangle floated toward them. Upon closer inspection, which didn't last very long, Alexis discovered that it was a playing card. While she thought this a rather curious and random object to be floating to the ground in the middle of the bathroom, she did not expect what came next. As the card began to glow, she was jerked toward the door by three very horrified looking girls.

Alexis felt as if she was going to fall and she squinted up her eyes, hoping to avoid a painful landing. Instead of landing face first as she had expected, Alexis noticed the feel of a soft rug under her feet which was not there before. In her confusion, Alexis opened her eyes, wishing she hadn't because now she was even more perplexed than before. She looked around to find herself in a room full of books just as a very loud explosion sounded overhead.

The room had a cozy aura to it. There were giant arm chairs that looked very inviting. Candles lit the walls and cast a mysterious but entrancing light upon the room. Alexis noticed a chess set on one of the many tables positioned around the room. The more of the room that Alexis admired, the more confused she became because she was sure that this room was not what awaited the girls on the other side of the door in the bathroom.

For the first time since she opened her eyes, she took note of the look of panic on the other three girls' faces. Kitty looked a bit tired and drained for some reason, almost how Alexis felt after she herself had used her powers. Rogue was muttering to herself and running around the library as if she were looking for something. Alexis heard something like, "That darn cajun" and, "What the heck was he thinking?" Then suddenly Rogue let out a yell of frustration saying, "Well, what should I expect; that boy _never_ thinks!"

Alexis was very perplexed by Rogue's musings; however, she was not so distracted to ignore the fact that Jean had a calm look on her face and seemed to be concentrating very hard despite the current situation. Alexis realized that Kitty had overcome her stupor and had begun to assist Rogue in the search for something in the room. All of a sudden, a panel opened in the wall and there appeared a very futuristic tunnel. It reminded Alexis of something out of a Star Wars movie. The door which Alexis thought lead to an elevator of some sort, even made the same swooshing sound.

While Rogue and Kitty played with the panel and the many buttons on the wall, Jean appeared to become very frustrated. Alexis tried to put into words her curiosity about the door, such as why it was there, where it lead to, and how did it get there, but she simply couldn't. Simultaneously, many loud bangs resounded. All four of the girls, each giving up their task, looked towards the door from which the banging had come. Kitty and Rogue quickly began to run toward the elevator motioning for Jean and Alexis to follow. Alexis was starting to head to the elevator, when Jean heaved a sigh of relief.

Jean ran toward the door, swung it open and moved away as the tornado of ice, fur, and explosions entered the room; however, on closer examination, Alexis realized that this tornado was smaller than the original one. There were only three people this time: a boy who seemed to be carved out of ice, a girl who had been a wolf only moments before, and a spunky girl holding a few bright yellow balls that looked as if they would explode at any minute. The three rushed through the threshold the moment the door was opened.

"Hurry! You have to come help!" exclaimed the three. Alexis now noted how truly concerned each of their faces was. Jean, Kitty, and Rogue looked at the three and tried to calm them down.

After much hysteria, it was ascertained that a boy named Jamie, a girl name Amara, and another boy named Sam were stuck in a room somewhere. Alexis still did not understand what was so horrible about this.

"Why doesn't someone just call a locksmith?"

Alexis received incredulous looks from everyone accompanying her in the room. For the time being, she was ignored.

After much debate, it was decided that Kitty and Rogue would go with the other three to liberate those trapped, while Alexis and Jean went to the hanger in order to find the professor.

On the way down to the hanger, Alexis began to feel a bit awkward. She knew that she was not being told the truth. The only problem was that she didn't know rather it was intentional or not. Alexis finally decided that she was going to get some answers, starting with how Jean knew where the professor was and why everyone was so worried about some kids locked in a room. It wasn't as if there was a mad murderer on the loose.

Jean started to smile a little as a small chuckle escaped her lips. Upon realizing that Alexis had taken note of her laugh she made a point to contort her face into one with less emotion.

"What's going on here?" Alexis finally exclaimed, "I thought I was going to get some answers by talking to the professor and visiting here, but so far all I am is even more confused!"

Jean opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Alexis again.

"And what is the big deal about calling a locksmith? They're not that expensive!"

Jean could not control her face any longer. She not only smiled, but burst out in a laughing fit. Alexis did not find this quite comforting. At that moment the elevator gave off a loud chime, signaling that they had reached their destination. The two girls exited, and Alexis took in the giant underground of the mansion, even more amazed now than she had been by what was above. Although Alexis didn't think it possible, this was even more of a labyrinth than the above ground area of the house; however, this part had a much more ominous feeling than the warm and welcoming nature of the decorated halls above.

"We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us. We are on the opposite side from the hangar," Jean said.

All that Alexis wanted was to have some of her questions answered. Jean seemed to realize this because she opened and closed her mouth a few times as if she were trying to think of what to say. After a few minutes of indecisive mumbles from Jean, she finally seemed to have decided what it was she wanted to say.

"Alexis, I understand that it must be hard for you to be thrown in here without answers and us asking you to just have faith in us, but there is a huge picture here and I'm not sure that I am the one to explain it. I don't honestly understand all of it." There was a brief pause in which Alexis tried to comprehend what Jean had told her, and Jean attempted to decide what to say next. "In general, whenever anything happens, we meet the professor in the hangar. With you here, he's concerned about your safety and asked that we keep you out of harm's way."

This all made sense to Alexis, but once Jean began to speak again, Alexis wondered when the professor had told them this, and what was the danger and harm that jean spoke of. Alexis soon found out.

Alexis didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary other than the fact that she was running around in something similar to the set of a Star Wars movie with mutants, and she was being lied to. Other than that, Alexis didn't notice anything until Jean collapsed onto the floor, with her face contorted into a look of pain and clutching her head.

"Jean! Jean!" Alexis looked to her on the floor in horror. She had no idea what to do. She didn't even know where she was. "Jean, what's wrong?" Jean started to get up as her face relaxed a little.

As Jean looked up at Alexis with a shocked look on her face, she exclaimed, "Alexis, we have to get to the hangar now!"

The girls ran, picking up speed the further they traveled. That's when Alexis finally decided that if she was running around underground a mansion full of mutants, she was _going_ to get some answers.

"What's happening, and why are we running?" Alexis didn't think this was an outrageous question. She felt that she had a right to know what on earth was going on.

"We have to get you to the professor now! There's somebody here, and Kitty and Rogue thought that they could handle it but apparently they couldn't. They-" Jean never got to finish her sentence for at that moment another floating rectangle appeared before the two girls.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis learned to avoid the small rectangles. It was like a small child playing with fire. They quickly learned that if they got too close they would get burned.

Alexis soon realized that this was not the first exploding card she had seen. When they were in the halls of the mansion with Kitty and Rogue, a card had fallen upon them. At the time, Alexis thought nothing of a playing card until she had been pulled through the ceiling. Although Alexis had been annoyed at being pulled through a solid barrier and denied any sort of explanation afterward, right now she would rather be pulled through the wall again.

The owner of these explosive cards was standing only feet away, until all of a sudden, he went flying backwards. Up until now Alexis had not paid any attention to detail, but she noticed that this man had a dazed and dreamy look upon his face. He was no less terrifying with his red eyes, strong body, and mechanical staff; however, it seemed to Alexis as though he ought to have a more menacing look on his face for someone intruding upon and attacking someone.

Jean let out a sigh of exhaustion as Alexis spared a glance in her direction, only to notice that she looked as if she were about to fall over with her hands clutching her head. At once, she started to advance into the labyrinth of the institute a bit deeper after she had temporarily detained the red-eyed card-flicking maniac. Alexis followed and the two girls picked up speed.

"Jean, what's going on? I'm sick of asking this!" Jean seemed to be thinking of what she was going to say in order to placate Alexis. Once Alexis realized that she wasn't going to get an answer, she moved on to a new question. "Who is that man, and what does he want?"

Jean looked at Alexis and said, "That's Gambit. He's part of the Acolytes. I don't know what he wants or why he's here! He's not one to listen to reason, but he normally respects the professor."

Alexis thought that this information might help her to figure out what was happening, but Alexis just became even more confused. At that moment the two girls heard a scraping noise and looked behind themselves to see sparks flying from the end of Gambit's staff.

"Gambit, what are you doing? What's going on?"


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the eighth chapter! Pretty soon we're going to get to some more interesting situations like what's going on with Gambit, where Alexis comes from, and maybe a little glimpse into what's going on with our antagonist. I hope you all enjoy, and I would love to hear your opinion. By the way, I'm sorryt the chapters are pretty short; I guess that's just how I write. Enjoy!**

Jean's cry was the last that Alexis truly heard. Her head was spinning trying to find some way out of this situation. She knew that she could use her powers to get the two of them out, but that would be a bit reckless. She had been lucky enough before when the giant man had attacked her at school, and she didn't know what side effects her powers might have had on him. No, Alexis decided that using her powers was far too dangerous unless that was the only option left.

The man that Alexis now knows as Gambit started towards the girls. He was at the other end of the hallway, walking slowly, drawing out the suspense and creating more panic within the two girls. Jean shrunk in concentration next to Alexis until she was on the floor; however, her efforts appeared futile at the very most. Gambit stopped in his tracks for a few moments and lowered his staff, but not much later he was headed towards the girls again, and worse, this seemed to have taken everything out of Jean.

Alexis heard someone saying her name, but as she looked around she saw no one. There was no sound of footsteps or shouts, and no one else seemed to notice. The harder Alexis concentrated, the louder the words became until she could swear that she was hearing the professor's voice. But this was impossible; Alexis didn't hear the swooshing sound his wheel chair that normally accompanied him. While Alexis did not know why he was in a wheel chair, she felt fairly sure that he could not walk without one.

Gambit continued to draw closer, and Alexis once again noticed that his face was not menacing or full of grief, but looked as if he was asleep or dosing off. She could not help but believe that something was out of place. As Alexis began to realize that she was very likely going to have to use her powers, a voice, that sounded very much like the professor's, spoke saying _Alexis, hold onto Jean._

There was absolutely no point in doing this. Jean was nearly unconscious. Nothing could be done for the girls, and Alexis was thoroughly confused at how she had heard this voice and finally decided that she was becoming hysterical. Alexis knew of nothing else to do except to try and use her powers. Jean started to stir and as she did so, made an awful face similar to someone who has an extremely nasty hangover. Alexis reached out to help Jean and simultaneously fell through the ceiling yet again. Alexis didn't think that it would be possible for the mansion to have another floor, but she was proved wrong as so many other things here had also.

Alexis did not enjoy the sinking feeling that she experienced as she fell through the floor. It was similar to when your stomach flips when going over a hill quickly, but this felt different. However, given the circumstances, Alexis wasn't going to complain. She would much rather have this feeling than the feeling of one of those cards blasting through her head.

As she looked up, she noticed that Kitty Pryde was holding onto the two of them. Alexis was starting to understand how these powers worked, but she was still dismally confused by her own.

Alexis heard many loud noises overhead and looked up to make sure that the red-eyed maniac had not followed them through the ceiling. All was well for the moment, but Alexis still felt panicked. She was very confused and clueless.

Someone reached out a hand and grabbed Alexis, putting a finger to their lips in the process, signaling that she needed to be quiet. Upon taking a closer look, Alexis saw that this person was Kurt, the blue boy who had frightened her in the auditorium at her school. As the scene replayed in her head, she relived that moment of fright and then remembered that he was actually a bit comical. After Kurt saw that Alexis had calmed down and was not going to scream or run off, he told her that he was going to take her to the hangar. What he did not tell her was his method of transportation. Just before Kurt teleported off with Alexis, she saw Kitty, Rogue and a few others gliding through the ceiling where more blasts commenced.

Alexis and Kurt arrived in the room a large jet currently resided. Alexis's first sight was that of the professor wheeling towards her with a very grave look on his face.


End file.
